In the processing and packaging of semiconductor devices, wire bonding continues to be the primary method of providing electrical interconnection between two locations within a package (e.g., between a die pad of a semiconductor die and a lead of a leadframe). More specifically, using a wire bonder (also known as a wire bonding machine) wire loops are formed between respective locations to be electrically interconnected.
Manual wire bonding machines (in contrast to automatic wire bonding machines) are often purchased by low volume users, for example: universities, research and development teams, product development teams, etc. Therefore, it is often desirable that each such wire bonding machine be adaptable for as many variables as possible.
In particular, it is desirable that certain manual wire bonding machines be adaptable for use as a ball bonding machine or as a wedge bonding machine. As is known to those skilled in the art, ball bonding machines and wedge bonding machines utilize certain components that are the same, and certain components that are different. For example, a ball bonding machine utilizes an electronic flame-off device (e.g., an electrode or “wand”) that is not used by a wedge bonding machine.
Conventionally, it is typical that two distinct machines would be used if both functions were desired. Prior attempts to use a single manual wire bonding machine as both a ball bonding machine and a wedge bonding machine resulted in certain complications. For example, in some prior attempts, certain components are removed/interchanged when using the machine in one mode versus the other. Alternatively, certain components used for both modes may be installed on the machine at all times, undesirably using valuable real estate on the machine and potentially being in the way of the machine operator.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved wire bonding machine that accommodates both ball bonding and wedge bonding.